callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cordis Die (mission)/Transcript
Gameplay Downtown Los Angeles, U.S.A. D. Mason // Codename: "Section" Protect P.O.T.U.S. June 19, 2025 N. 11. 14. 220 David Mason, Harper, POTUS, Jones, Johnson, Samuels and a heavily wounded man are in the back of a car. Harper: Stay down! You're going to be okay! Wounded Man: It's still bleeding! Harper: Just let me give you something to ease the pain! Harper sticks something in the man's neck and they both turn silent. Johnson: Madam President, the drones took out Air Force 1 and Marine 1, we cannot extract you by air. POTUS: Jones, what's the status on the other convoy? Jones: The LAPD reports that the surface streets have been compromised. Word is that the sleeper cells have been activated and are rampaging through the streets. POTUS: Any word on casualties? Johnson: Downtown L.A. evacuated, preliminary reports are below expectations. POTUS: Thank God. Mason, what's our next move? David: Madam President, we our taking you to the prom night shelter under the Bonaventure Hotel in downtown. POTUS: Johnson, I want troops on the streets and these drones dealt with. Samuels: NORAD scrambled two hundred FA-38s. They're less than five minutes out. David: (to himself) This is what Menendez planned all along. Taking out the G20 leaders will cripple capitalist governments all across the world. They drive through the highway, until... Johnson: (in the background) Holy shit! A helicopter flying overhead is shot down by a missile, which crashes into the road and causes the police convoy to be severely decimated. David's vehicle is then struck by a missile fired from an enemy jet, causing it to overturn and crash. David blacks out for a brief moment, then comes to and crawls out of the wreckage. Harper: Agent Jones, get her under cover! Come on, Section! The drones've got us zeroed! The Stinger is our only chance! David: Get ready to move! Mason jumps on to the SAM turret and looses his footing, he almost falls down but he manages to climb up and mans the turret. Harper: Tracking multiple groups! I'll call 'em as I see 'em! Here they come! Dead ahead, engage! David shoots down the incoming drones. Harper: Good shot! Left side! Left side! Hell yeah! Right, Section! Right! They're starting to zero in on our position. David: That's our window, get the President out of there! Harper: Go, now! Get the hell out of there! David jumps out of the turret onto the road, he turns around to watch as it falls down. He turns back around to see an FA-38 being shot down and narrowly missing him. David sees a jet manned by Anderson Anderson: Section, this is Anderson responding to your mayday call. Standing by for tasking. David: Anderson, we're en route to prom-night, Request: Establish overhead, provide armed overwatch. Anderson: Wilco, be advised, I'm all you got. The bulk of my squadron is down or engaging drones. David: Understood, we'll make it work. Harper, sitrep! Harper: We got mercs all around the freeway! They got RPGs dug in and another G20 convoy dead ahead, lower level. LPAD's trying to defend but they're heavily outgunned! What's the call, Section? The player is given a choice whether to snipe from the highway or rapel down with the others. If the player chooses to snipe. David: Get the president down there while I provide covering fire! Harper: Come on, come on! Go! Go! Harper and the two agents carrying the president rappel down onto the freeway Harper: We're on the ground. Full headcount! Moving to cover behind the big rig. Several mercs beside the big rig trailer. More on the freeway, right side. David: Get in behind cover! I'll direct you to move when you're clear! Harper: They're right on us, Section! Behind the support columns! Use your scope, Section! Charge each round and shoot right through. David shoots at enemies inside the truck, behind the support columns and at approaching enemies. David: Clear, move to the vehicles! Harper: Get the hell out of there, Section! The freeway is coming down! An enemy RPG rocket hits a nearby car, David rappels down onto the freeway and moves to the car. David: Agent Sanders, are the other G20 vehicles functional? Sanders: Yes, we're pinned and we're low on ammo. Harper: Keep covering the president! Stay down! RPG on the right! David: Get on the radio and find the status of the other convoy! Harper: Everyone on my lead. David climbs into the car and mans the wheel Harper: Punch it, Section! Faster, ram 'em out of the way! David: They're trying to block our exit. Harper: Push through! Anderson: Section, we got drones coming in on your convoy! I have a lock! Firing! Harper: The whole freeway's coming down! David: Holy shit! Anderson, how badly hit is downtown? Anderson: Bad, Section. Most of the city's become a full-blown war zone. I don't know how you're going to make it through downtown. Secret Service Agent: How the hell are we coming back from this, Section? David: I don't know yet. But we will. Harper: Menendez knew exactly what he was doing. Hit the Pentagon, Washington, Wall Street all on the same day. Using our own aircraft... David: I think we've all heard this song before. IN THE INTEREST OF TIME... David is at a plaza in downtown LA with Harper. David: Go! Go! Go! Get on the MG! Harper: The MG has got the entrance locked down! We can't stay here, move up! David: Spread out! Open up your fields of fire! Stay online! Harper: Get those RPGs on the balcony! LAPD Member: Press forward! Left side! They move through a mall. LAPD Member: Second floor! Open fire! Anderson: I see a SAM turret on the plaza roof. Can your reach it? David: Anderson, the president's vehicle is pinned down nearby! Do you have eyes on? Anderson: Enemy forces are target an IAD directly infront of the arena. David: That's that. Hold and lock, I'm on my way. They exit the mall and make their way to the president. Harper: Come on! Keep pushing! Sniper! Dead ahead! Anderson: Damn it, Section! They just took down my last wingman. Harper: Opposite balcony! Anderson: Damn it, Section! The president's vehicle is taking fire from all sides! Watch yourself down there, most of the buildings are already burning. I can't hold them off much longer! Structures are becoming increasingly unstable. You better get here pretty damn soon, anymore drone strikes, it'll bring all the buildings down around us. Harper: They have another gun truck on the right! Anderson: Section, I took a hit! David: How bad? Anderson: I'll have to set her down. David: We're on our way, Anderson! Hang in there. Harper: God damn it, Section! They're moving in on Anderson's fighter! LAPD Member: Secure the crash site! A building crashes down in the immediate forward of the team. The screen fades black and back. Harper: You alright? David: Yeah, I'm fine. Harper: Shit, Anderson... David: She's been hit before, I don't know how bad. Harper: Mason, she's still in one piece. David: (to some LAPD members) Get her to safety, make sure she lives. David climbs into an FA-38. Harper: Ever fly one of these things, Section? David: No. Harper: Well you got to fly one now, buddy. The flight computer should handle most of the work. I'll take the ambulance with Anderson. Stay on me and we'll try to regroup with the presidential convoy. David starts the jet and follows the ambulance. LAPD Member: PMCs are invading the intersection. The LAPD is being overwhelmed, we're not going to make it. David: I've secured an FA-38 to provide air support. I'm tracking your location now. David and Harper spot the presidential convoy and follow it. David: Harper, take the left, I'll take the right. Harper: Got it. They're coming from everywhere! RPG troops on the rooftops! Fuck! The T-90s are blocking our path. David: Got 'em. Turn north into the street. Harper: Fuck, it's ambush alley down here! We're taking fire from all sides! Enemy lock on alert is triggered. David: We got enemy gunships! It too hot, turn right down there. Harper: Section! I'm tracking enemy drones advancing on our position. David: I'll take care of the drones, just get the president out of here. David engages enemy drones, while a pre-recorded voice states whether a drone is locked, a missile is fired or if a hit or kill is registered. The mission ends once all drones are down. Category:Transcripts